Chronicles of a Shadow
by CitizenXeron
Summary: After being betrayed and left for dead on a mission, Naruto does the unthinkable, he cuts all ties to Konoha and seeks out a new master to help get revenge for those who wronged him and becomes the assassin known as Wraith. Smart/Dark Naruto A/U
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the Prologue of Chronicles of a Shadow. This will be a little project of mine that I plan to work on for a while. I don't have a set length in mind. This is my first fanfiction. Leave tips and tricks for me to improve. Oh yeah… It's going to be AU.**

 **Disclaimer- Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not.**

* * *

Prologue:

Darkness fell upon the great village of Konoha. Konoha is known as the first village in the shinobi world, and often considered the strongest. The Will of Fire is said to burn greatly in the shinobi of this village. They are compassionate, hard-working, and they treat everyone in the village with respect. No matter their stature, Hokage or citizen. This does not hold true for a select few of the populace shunning an eight-year-old boy.

This young boy is Naruto Uzumaki. He holds a burden, that no one should bear. He is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Eight years ago on October the tenth. The Fox appeared out of nowhere and razed Konoha to the ground. Hundreds of shinobi proudly gave their lives to stop the beast. No one was safe from the beast casualties were in the hundreds if not thousands including the civilian population. The leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to seal away the beast into a newborn child, Naruto. He wanted the child to be seen as a hero among the populace, but his dying wish was never fulfilled.

In present day, Naruto was walking through the empty streets of Konoha at night. His pants were torn at the knees from the repeated tripping and falling. He also had bruises across his back from a run in with a disgruntled shop owner. He was finally able to get way from the beatings and insults.

"Whew, finally some peace" he muttered to himself.

He stared up at the bright full moon with some clouds passing overhead, and continued walking. He rounded the corner to his small apartment building and proceeded up the stairs. He trudged down the long hallway to his door which was creaked open.

' _What the hell'_ he thought

Naruto cautiously opened the door to his apartment to find it ransacked. His trash was thrown all over the floor and his clothes that he had in his closet were ripped apart. _SLAM!_ He snapped his head back and saw the door had been slammed shut.

"Well what do we have here boys? A lost fox?" a voice said in the darkness.

"Who's there…" Naruto whimpered.

Manic laughter could be heard in the apartment. Naruto walked backwards slowly only to be grabbed from behind.

"Look guys! I caught me a fox!" said a voice maliciously.

Multiple figures emerge from the shadows of the apartment. Revealing themselves to be shinobi. One had a pipe which was pointed directed right at the blonde boy.

"Are you ready fox? Today will be your last." The pipe wielding shinobi said evilly.

 _THUD!_

The pipe hits Naruto in the gut. The hits just keep coming until Naruto collapses onto the floor.

"Why are.. you doing this.." Naruto groans in pain.

"You damn well know… _DEMON_ " a figured sneered.

"My turn.." another said as she pulled out a kunai.

The female ripped off Naruto's shirt and began to slice into his back. Blood dripped onto the floor. Naruto was fading from the pain. The cuts eventually stopped when the female was satisfied.

"Time to finish the job… **Fireball Jutsu**." A figure yelled

The fireball slams into Naruto, who yelps in pain. The door slams open revealing a squad of ANBU, led by Cat.

"Stop this at once" Cat yelled.

The shinobi who beat the blonde looked up at her and laughed. The cat faced ANBU snapped her fingers and the assailants were killed. That was the last thing Naruto saw before slipping into unconsciousness. Cat slowly picked up the boy and rushed him to the hospital.

* * *

(Hospital: 2 hours later)

A grizzled old man stood in the room where Naruto was taken.

"How bad is it doctor." The man said softly.

"Well, Lord Hokage, young Naruto has suffered contusions across his back and his upper arms, broken ribs and sternum, and second degree burns to his left side of his body… Normally this would severely injure or even kill a man… due to his 'tenant' he should be fine in a few days or so." The doctor said promptly.

"At least the main problem has been solved. Thank you." the Hokage calmly said.

The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked out the window and sighed.

' _I am so, so sorry Minato.'_ he thought.

He peered at the young boy… He looked so helpless, no one to look after him, to protect him.

"Ugh… My head… Where am I?" a soft groan emerged from the boy

"Naruto, you are in the hospital" Hiruzen said softly.

"Oh.." Naruto said on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Naruto?" said a concerned Hiruzen

"Why does everyone in this damn village hate me… everyone but you…" Naruto said crying.

"Naruto, I cannot say, this is a conversation for another time… perhaps when you are older…" Hiruzen said softly.

"All due respect, but I have the right to know why I am beaten, cursed, and hated. I am in the hospital every other week due to this crap. I need to know!" said Naruto who fully broke down.

Hiruzen knelt down next to the boy and spoke, "What do you know about the attack eight years ago."

"The Yondaime Hokage saved the village from the Nine Tails by killing it." Naruto said meekly.

"The Nine Tails is a demon who cannot be killed or destroyed, no matter how powerful the fourth was. He could not kill it. So he did the one thing he knew best…." Hiruzen said.

"Seals… He sealed it in me didn't he." Naruto said grimly.

"How could you possibly know that." Hiruzen said with curiosity

"Connecting the dots. I have nightmares about the beast nightly… Villagers call me demon… Seals..." Naruto said with a smirk

"Yes Naruto he sealed it in side you, he had no other option to seal it inside you. He wanted you to be the hero who saved the village." Hiruzen said calmly.

Naruto looked out of the window and sighed. He knew he would have to go back to his apartment with the risk of being beaten senseless again.

"Jiji… I do not want to go back to my apartment. I do not feel safe anymore. I can't defend myself at all. Is there anything you can possibly do to help me?" Naruto pleaded.

"There is no one who would be able to take you in Naruto. With your 'tenant' it scares people. It is out of my hands." Hiruzen said sadly

Naruto was livid at this point. He looked at the Hokage shocked.

"Nothing! You can do nothing to help an eight-year-old out? You are the blasted Hokage! Drum up some order that allows me to stay with someone so I can actually be safe for once in my life." Naruto said angrily.

"I am sorry Naruto, you are too young to understand, but you will be at even more at risk with someone else. I will enroll you in the Ninja Academy, and have an ANBU stationed with you for the time being. That's all I can do." Hiruzen said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

(6 months later)

Naruto walked into the academy wearing a pair of black shorts, sandals, and a green t-shirt. Over the course of six months the attacks stopped, the ANBU can be quite the deterrent to those who would do harm. The ANBU would help him with basic academy things to get him a head start. The ANBU was Cat, or Yugao as he came to know. She felt sorry for him and gladly accepted the post to look over him. She gave him books on basic academy taijutsu and also taught him to throw kunai during down times when he wasn't studying. He was actually a sharp boy; all those years of beatings teach you to be crafty. He notices things one normally wouldn't.

Naruto rounded the corner and walked into his classroom. There was probably about thirty or so children in there. He went up the stairs and found a seat in the middle row towards the far end of the room, next to a brown haired boy.

"What's your name" he said

"Naruto, yours? Naruto replied.

"Kiba" the boy replied.

The instructor walked in and began the lecture. The lecture went over chakra and what it is. Naruto of course already read about this in one of the books Yugao gave him.

"Ok class, let's go outside and learn how to throw kunai." The instructor said.

The class walks out to the small field in the back of the academy where targets are set up. The students form a line and wait for further instruction.

"What you need to do is aim and throw the kunai at the targets. They have a score, closer to the target point the higher the score... Would Sasuke Uchiha please demonstrate." The instructor droned.

Sasuke walked up casually and picked up the training kunai and threw them on target except two and walked off. Naruto watched him walk away angrily, muttering something about revenge.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come forward." The instructor yelled.

Naruto walked forward and grabbed the kunai and threw all five on target and got back in line. Sasuke glared at him angrily.

"How could an orphan be able to throw that well? Lucky Break!" a student yelled.

Naruto brushed off the comments and watched the other students throw. Some did better than others, overall Naruto did the best today. Soon after class was dismissed and Naruto walked to his apartment. Yugao was waiting for him at the door.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"About as well as one would expect, some lecturing and kunai practice." Naruto replied

"Anyone try to get under your skin? Kids are like that" She said concerned.

"Not really, some tried, but it didn't work." He laughed.

Naruto went and laid his things in his room and went to bed for the evening.

* * *

 _(Somewhere in another country)_

"Sensei, the boy has entered the academy, everything is proceeding accordingly." A figure said.

"Good... He will be ready soon, with a little coaxing he will come." Laughed another.

 **Thank you for reading the prologue! Hope you all enjoyed! Xeron out!**


	2. Chapter 1 Teammates

**A/N: Welcome to the official first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Teammates_

* * *

(Day of Graduation exam)

In the classroom there was nothing but silence. The instructor Iruka is staring everyone down. Three years had passed since he was given this class to teach the shinobi arts. Now it is time to see if they are ready to move on to become Genin.

"Today as you all know is the day of your graduation exam. It will compose of a written and a practical. The practical will be to make a clone of yourself. Good luck to all of you." He said as he walked out of the classroom.

Naruto stared down at his test. It was over everything from anatomy to naming simple jutsu. Within forty-five minutes he finished his written and waited for his name to be called. Sasuke was called first, then Kiba, and finally Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is time for your practical, please come to the adjacent room." Iruka called.

Naruto rose from his seat and walked to the adjacent room and looked at the two proctors in front of him. One being Iruka, and a white haired chunin, Mizuki. Naruto took a deep breath and prepared to perform the jutsu.

' _Thank you for helping me out Yugao, I would have never been able to perform this at all with all of my chakra.'_ Naruto thought to himself

* * *

( _Flashback: 1.5 years ago)_

 _Naruto and Yugao were sitting in a forest clearing outside Konoha. Today Naruto was going to learn about chakra control and clone jutsu._

" _Now Naruto, you know what chakra is, you need to know how to control it. This will make your Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and other techniques work correctly. The first exercise we are going to do is tree walking." Yugao said with a smile._

" _Tree walking?" Naruto said questioningly_

" _Yes, you will concentrate chakra in the soles of your feet and proceed to run up the tree, too little chakra and you won't go up at all. Too much and you will launch yourself off the tree. It has to be a balance." Yugao explained._

 _Yugao proceeded to show Naruto how to climb the tree and jumped back down. Naruto prepared himself to attempt to walk up the tree. He felt the chakra in the bottom of his feet and ran to the tree. He got a quarter way up before launching himself._

" _Oh shit" he yelled as he hit the ground._

" _Again" Yugao said._

 _Naruto began to run at the tree again and again falling each time._

" _God Damn it, this is such bull shit" Naruto complained_

" _Naruto, this takes practice, you have an enormous amount of chakra due to you being a jinchuriki. It is going to be a balancing act for you. Do not give up. I know you can do this, you are a bright kid." Yugao said with a small smile._

 _Naruto stood back up and charged at the tree and managed to climb to the top. He looked down and waved at Yugao who stood there with a smile. He jumped down the tree and stood in front of her._

" _Now since you have a grasp on control, would you like to learn a jutsu?" Yugao stated calmly._

" _Of course!" Naruto said excitedly._

" _This is called the clone jutsu. There are many variations, but this is the most basic one to use" Yugao said with a smile._

 _She performed the hand sign and a second Yugao appeared out of the smoke. Naruto watched her every move to make sure he did not miss one detail. Naruto stood back and performed the same hand sign and concentrated._

" _ **Clone Jutsu!**_ _" Naruto yelled_

 _POOF!_

 _Out of the smoke lay a pale huddled version of Naruto. He looked down at it and grimaced. The clone soon disappeared._

" _Oops, I guess I tried a bit too hard" Naruto said with a smirk_

" _Don't sweat it, Naruto it happens to everyone, try it again." Yugao said casually._

 _Naruto stood back and performed the hand sign once more and in a poof of smoke laid another huddled copy. Naruto groaned and dispelled the clone. He steeled himself and performed the jutsu again, in a poof of smoke stood two copies of Naruto._

" _I did it? I did it!" Naruto said happily_

" _Indeed you did, Naruto now you know a basic jutsu that not many your age knows." Yugao said happily._

( _End Flashback_ )

* * *

" **Clone Jutsu** " Naruto said with a smile

In a poof of smoke two copies of Naruto appeared. Naruto looked at his clones with a smile.

"Congrats Naruto. You pass, come get your headband." Iruka said happily.

Naruto went and picked up a headband and tied it around his arm and walked outside with the rest of the class. Once outside he found his friends.

"Hey! Blondie passed!" Kiba yelled.

"Of course he would, he is one of the best in the class dog brain" yawned a pineapple haired boy.

"Don't call me dog brain Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Can't take a joke Kiba?" Shikamaru said with a smirk

Some hours pass and everyone who passed is summoned back inside to the classroom.

"Congratulations to you all, you are now Genin of Konoha. The next step in your shinobi starts tomorrow morning at nine. You will all be placed on teams with a Jonin instructor." Iruka said happily.

* * *

( _A few hours later)_

Naruto and Yugao were sitting in his apartment when a knock came to the door.

"Captain, you are needed at once some idiot has broken into the Hokage tower and stole the Scroll of Sealing." a voice yelled.

"Duty calls, I'll be back soon kiddo." Yugao sighed as she put on her mask and left.

Naruto went to lay down in his room for a while, when a flaming bottle came through his window. He got up and ran out of the apartment only to find a group of disgruntled citizens outside.

"They let the demon brat become a ninja?" one yelled.

"With all that power he is going to kill us all!" another shouted

Naruto slowly snuck around the back to avoid the crowd, and ran to the Hokage tower. Once he arrived he found Mizuki in chains being held by Yugao.

"All right the game is over Mizuki lets go to Ibiki." She said curtly.

Naruto went up the stairs and knocked on Hiruzen's door and entered.

"Hello, Naruto what can I do for you." He said with a smile

"Some idiot civilians are pissed that I became a Genin and proceeded to burn my apartment down. Look outside and see the smoke for yourself." Naruto said sadly.

Hiruzen sighed and turned his head to see a column of smoke in the distance where Naruto's apartment was. He turned back and look at Naruto.

"I thought this was over a couple years ago." The Hokage said solemnly.

"The attacks, yes, the insults not so much. I guess this was the straw that broke the horses back." Naruto said meekly.

"Anyway, I do want to congratulate you on becoming a Genin. I knew you could do it. As for a new place to live, I will give you my spare apartment on the east side of the village away from it all. You should have some peace there. I will also be reliving Yugao from protecting you now. As a Genin you are now able to protect yourself better than before." Hiruzen said calmly.

"I understand, tell her goodbye for me will you? I have to go get ready for tomorrow, it is team placement day." Naruto said.

* * *

( _The Next Day)_

Naruto walked in to the classroom wearing black pants, boots, and a red shirt with grey stripes on the sleeves. He went and found a seat just as Iruka and two other Jonin entered the room.

"Ok listen up, as I said yesterday you all will be placed in teams of three with a Jonin instructor. When I call your names please stand up." Iruka stated.

The classroom got quiet with anticipation. Naruto looked around the room and wondered who his fellow teammates would be.

' _I just hope it's not with a Sasuke fan girl… Please…'_ Naruto thought

"Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, your Jonin is Kurenai Yuhi" Iruka said with a smile

' _Tracking… Interesting'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Team Ten, Ino Yamanka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka stated.

' _Delay, so they are breaking up teams based off of strengths and weaknesses."_ Naruto thought

"Finally Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, your Jonin is Kakashi Hatake…. Who is not here at the moment." Iruka said with a sweat drop.

All of the other teams left with their instructors and Team Seven was left in the room alone.

"Yay! I'm with Sasuke" Sakura said with glee

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and groaned. An hour went by and Kakashi still has not shown up.

"Where is this guy, it's been what? An hour maybe two?" Sasuke asked

"Who knows, maybe he got lost or something." Naruto said with a smirk

The door then opened to reveal a tall white haired man with a face mask. He walked in and looked at the Genin in front of him.

"You're late" Sakura said angrily

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life… Anyway I am Kakashi Hatake, your sensei. Please follow me to the roof." The white haired man said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The group goes up the stairs and onto the roof to find Kakashi waiting on them.

"There you guys are. I want to get to know your likes and dislikes as well as hobbies." Kakashi said with a small smile that you could see through his mask.

"Can I get an example please" Sakura asked.

"Are you really that dim" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"What?" Sakura said curiously.

"All right settle down. My likes are none of your concern for children of your age. My dislikes are people who abandon their comrades, as for my hobbies, I like to read. Your turn Blondie." Kakashi said

"Well let's see, I like to train, I dislike people who backstab their friends, and my hobby is to train." Naruto said happily

"I like nothing, I dislike a certain someone, my hobby is to train so that I can kill that someone." Sasuke said darkly

"Well, I like Sasuke, I dislike Ino because she wants to steal Sasuke, and my hobby is watching Sasuke." Sakura said blushing.

' _Wonderful, an avenger, an airhead, and a smart kid'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well, you all have to pass a test to continue your journey as Genin or you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said

"What!" Sakura yelled.

"You heard me, meet me at training field seven in the morning.' Kakashi said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I did not know there would be a test, what is it going to be over." Sakura said sadly.

"Sakura, stop daydreaming and look around, why put us on teams? So that we learn to work together. Most likely the test is going to be over teamwork. It's common sense he is trying to see if we can put aside our personal differences to work together to achieve some goal." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura stare at Naruto dumbfounded. Naruto one of the smartest in the class found out the secret behind the test.

"How could you possibly know that" Sasuke asked.

"Look underneath the underneath, it's all there you have to connect the dots. In the academy it was largely individual based, now we are on teams, we have to learn to work with each other." Naruto said with a wave.

* * *

( _The Next Morning_ )

Team Seven arrived at the training ground and Kakashi was nowhere to be found. The team sat down and waited for what felt like eternity until Kakashi walked up to them.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path this morning so I had to take the long way around" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Excuses!" Sakura yelled.

"Now for your test, you have until lunch time to get these two bells of off me." Kakashi said.

"But there are three of us" Sakura yelled.

"Indeed the one who doesn't will get tied up with no lunch to that post. and begin." Kakashi said with a smirk.

The three Genin disappear into the bushes, planning for a way to get the bells.

"So what is the plan Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Distraction, one of us distract him while the other two come from behind and grab the bells. Also don't fall for the obvious, it's probably a trap of some sort." Naruto said with urgency

Sakura comes out of the bushes while Naruto and Sasuke wrap around to the other side of Kakashi.

"Well well, hello Sakura, are you going to take the bells for yourself?" Kakashi asked

"I am trying to get a feel for my opponent, that's what I am doing." Sakura said as she ran up to Kakashi.

Kakashi easily blocked her advance and launched her to the other side of the field.

"You are going to have to try harder than that Sakura." Kakashi yelled.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were on opposite sides of Kakashi. Naruto pulled out a kunai and purposely threw it at a tree not far from where Kakashi was standing.

"Where oh where did that kunai come from." Kakashi asked

Sasuke silently followed Kakashi by the tree. Kakashi pulled out the kunai and threw it on the ground.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Kakashi taunted.

Sakura wrapped around to the left side of Kakashi waiting for Naruto's signal. Kakashi looked around for the three Genin, but they were nowhere to be found.

' _POOF!'_

A smoke bomb goes off and all three Genin close in on Kakashi.

"There are you guys, I was worried you chickened out" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Not likely" Sasuke said with a smile

The three Genin circle Kakashi and begin to attack. Kakashi blocks their kicks and punches and kunai. Kakashi fights back with shoves, trying to back them off. Sakura slides behind Kakashi while he is focused on the two boys and plucks the bells from Kakashi's belt. She then threw them to the boy's.

"Hey Sensei, looking for these?" the boys say in unison.

Kakashi spins around to see the boys with the bells. He then smiles and looks at all three Genin and says, "You Pass"

"We passed?" Sakura asked

"Yes the test was over how well you worked as a team. For a first outing you guys did pretty well." Kakashi said happily.

"So are we officially a team now?" Sakura asks

"Yes, I will see you guys the day after tomorrow so we can start missions." Kakashi said before he disappeared.

The three Genin grab their belongings and head home for the day.

( _In another Country_ )

* * *

In a dark room lit by a candle two figures sit by a table.

"Sensei everything is going well the boy is a Genin. All we have to do is set the stage for his mental break." A figure says.

"Good, Kabuto, go fulfill your part, I will be in touch." The other says.

"Gladly sensei, my sources say he was placed on the right team. Kakashi Hatake secretly blames Naruto for the Yondaime Hokage's death. All it takes is for one thing to go wrong on a mission." Kabuto said with a grin.

"Well then, wait for a mission outside of Konoha and initiate Operation Shadow." The figure said.

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he disappears into the darkness.

' _I will soon have the tool I need to take revenge on Konoha for what they have done.'_ Orochimaru thought.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 1 hope you all enjoyed. Xeron out**


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Hello all and welcome to the second chapter of Chronicles of a Shadow. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto based Kishimoto does**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Betrayal_

* * *

( _A few weeks later)_

Since the formal creation of Team Seven the team as gone on many D-rank missions. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi entered the mission room.

"Lord Hokage we have caught Tora, yet again." Kakashi sighed

"Good job Team Seven, would you like to take another D-rank..." Hiruzen exclaimed

"No! No! No! We want a real mission" Sasuke and Sakura yelled

"Cool it guys" Kakashi said trying to calm them down

"You want to have a real mission right Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Well yeah, I do" Naruto replied

"Enough, so you want a real mission eh? Fine, you get a C-rank mission. You will be escorting Tazuna the bridge builder to Wave Country… Bring him in." the Hokage sighed

A big burly bearded man walked in smelling of alcohol. He looked around and finally settled on the Genin.

"So I am to be escorted by this rag tag band of runts?" the man slurred

"Yes, Tazuna this band of runts are trained shinobi, they will get you to Wave safely." Hiruzen replied.

"Fine." The bridge builder replied.

Team Seven then gathered their supplies and headed out of town. It was a long road to Wave. It was a whole other country to the east of Konoha.

"So Tazuna, how far is Wave?" Sakura asked

"Eh, probably three days or so." He replied.

* * *

( _In another Country_ )

"Lord Orochimaru, Team Seven has left Konoha on a mission to Wave Country. Operation Shadow will commence shortly." Kabuto said with a sneer.

"Good, do whatever's necessary to get Naruto. He will be the key to this operation. Get to Wave immediately." Orochimaru replied.

"As you decree, Naruto will be ours by the end of the month." Kabuto replied with a grin

* * *

( _Road to Wave_ )

It has been a day since the team left Konoha. A slight breeze was in the air ruffling through the trees.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei? Did you see that puddle we passed a few minutes ago, there has been no sign of rain here for a while?" Naruto asked

"Now that you say that… GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled

A giant windmill shuriken went past them, and two figures appeared in the distance running towards the group.

 _CLANG! CLANG!_

Kakashi engaged the two figures head on. Hit after hit, and slash after slash nothing was phasing them.

"Protect the bridge builder. While I deal with these two rouge-nin from the Hidden Mist." Kakashi yelled.

"Well looks like we are famous eh brother?" one said

"Indeed brother" the other replied.

Kakashi fought back against the two brothers but nothing was working. Naruto ran up and roundhouse kicked one brother while he was distracted by Kakashi.

"Looks like you needed help" Naruto said

"Naruto, go protect the bridge builder NOW!" Kakashi yelled

Naruto then was punched in the gut by one of the brothers. He flew back a couple feet and landed on his knees. Naruto looked at his pouch on his leg and pulled out two kunai, one for each hand. He then charged at the brothers.

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Naruto and the brothers were trading blows until Naruto sliced one down his face.

"AHH! My face, you pay for that you punk" the brother said

He then lunged at Naruto with killer intent. He grabbed Naruto by the neck and slammed him on the ground.

" **Lightning Blade** " Kakashi yelled as he impaled the brother.

The brother fell to the ground limply. The other brother saw this and began to run. Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it directly into his jugular vein.

"Thank goodness that's over with" Naruto exclaimed

"You are an idiot Naruto, with you gone it left Tazuna open for an opportunity to be attacked" Kakashi scolded

"Sasuke and Sakura had him covered, you would have died if I didn't intervene." Naruto yelled

"Whatever, lets finish this mission." Kakashi replied

* * *

( _Wave Country_ )

' _So this is Wave, quaint little place, now time to find Zabuza Momochi'_ Kabuto thought.

Kabuto walked in the forest until he came to a clearing in the forest where Gato's camp is. He then snuck in through a window to find his target. He made his way through the hallway until he came to two guards in front of Zabuza's door.

 _FLIT!_

Kabuto threw two chakra scalpels at the guards and killed them easily. ' _Easy Enough, Gato was always a cheap bastard'_ He thought. Kabuto opened the door only to find Zabuza in his face.

"Who do you think you are boy?" he snarled

"I mean you no harm Zabuza Momochi, formerly of the Hidden Mist. I bring a proposition, a better deal than you would get from Gato…" Kabuto replied

"Who is it from" Zabuza replied

"Lord Orochimaru requests your aid in obtaining a certain person for us" the spectacled boy replied.

"That old snake is still kicking is he? How much is he going to pay?" Zabuza asked

"Double of what Gato is." Kabuto replied

"Haku! Get your things we are going on a hunting trip." Zabuza snarled.

' _Good, now we have the mercenary on our side to do the leg work, then afterwards I will kill him. No loose ends'_ Kabuto thought with a grin.

"One last thing I have to take care of… I am going to kill Gato." Zabuza said with an evil grin

"Do what you must, you have your orders" Kabuto said as he walked out

* * *

( _With Team Seven_ )

Team Seven was currently on a boat in order to sneak into Wave. Tazuna told the team all about Gato being in charge of Wave and how he ran it into the ground. Soon after they hit land and proceeded up the path to Tazuna's house.

"Hey Tazuna! Did you hear? One of Gato's men murdered him! We are free! You can finish the bridge" a worker said

"Is this true?" Tazuna exclaimed

"Yes it's all in the paper!" the worker said as he ran off.

Tazuna grabbed the paper and read it. Sure enough Gato had been assassinated by his own men. The team soon arrived at Tazuna's home and were welcomed in to stay for the week. Once everyone was settled in they all went to bed.

* * *

 _(A few days later_ )

Team Seven arose at the crack of dawn to head back to Konoha. Sakura was leading the team until they came into a thick mist.

"Everyone stay together; this is not normal mist" Kakashi said

 _FWOOSH!_

A windmill shuriken sailed by almost impaling the group. A figure comes out of the mist with a giant sword on his back.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said

"Well look what we have here, Kakashi of the Sharingan." He replied

"Stay back team, let me handle this" Kakashi yelled.

"Isn't that sweet, you are protecting these little runts, although there is one you don't really care for is there." Zabuza said with a wicked grin.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about" Kakashi stuttered

"Of course you do, it's the blonde one, you want dead isn't it" Zabuza sneered.

"Don't listen to him it's all lies, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled

"Oh, of course it's all a lie" Zabuza said sarcastically.

"Stop, is this true Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled

"No Naruto" Kakashi lied

"See he just lied to you boy" Zabuza said with a grin.

"I can see that you lied Kakashi, I know that look. I've been lied to and beaten my entire life, and you expect me to trust you? Here is a hint I trust no one until they are worthy enough for it. So you want me dead? Why?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Sakura, Sasuke leave for a moment." Kakashi asked

The two Genin soon disappeared into a tree. Kakashi spun around and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto was sent flying across the clearing.

"You want to know why I want you dead? Fine! You killed my sensei! You killed my friends! You rained death upon an innocent village of people for no reason. You are a demon. You took everything from me, I was kind of glad when I got you on my team… It means I could dispose of you however I wanted once we left the village on a mission. Looks like I got my wish." Kakashi snarled.

Naruto got up and charged at Kakashi only to be punched in the gut. The punches kept coming and coming until Naruto was a bloody pulp even then Kakashi didn't stop.

"You deserve this you fucking demon." Kakashi spat

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the eye. Naruto looked up and barely punched Kakashi in the face. Kakashi was startled and started to perform hand signs.

" **Fireball Jutsu** " Kakashi yelled

Naruto barely dodged the ball of fire with the last of his strength. Kakashi picked Naruto up by the throat and slammed him into a tree.

"Today is your last day- "Kakashi said before being knocked out by Zabuza.

Naruto fell to the ground unconscious. Zabuza picked up the boy and headed towards Kabuto's outpost. Soon after Kakashi came to and Naruto was gone.

"Sasuke, Sakura get down here!" Kakashi yelled.

The Genin hopped down from their perch and landed in front of Kakashi.

"For what it's worth I am sorry you had to see that… **Genjutsu: Sharingan**!" Kakashi said quietly

By looking Kakashi in his eyes both were in a mind altering Genjutsu. False memories of Zabuza killing Naruto were implanted into their minds. The two Genin passed out and Kakashi picked them up and took them to an inn for the night.

' _How am I going to cover this_ up' Kakashi thought

* * *

( _Kabuto's Hideaway_ )

Naruto was laying in an unfamiliar bed. All he could see was white. He looked around and found no one.

"Where am I" he said.

"Somewhere safe Naruto" a voice said

He turned to see a grey haired man staring at him with a tray of medicine.

"Don't worry I am not here to hurt you, the name is Kabuto. These are painkillers, just try and relax." He said

Naruto took the pills and fell back into the bed, remembering what just happened to him. He was beaten and almost killed by a man he called his sensei.

"I am going to kill him" Naruto said venomously.

' _Good he has snapped, time to get to work'_ Kabuto thought

"Kill whom?" Kabuto asked

"Kakashi Hatake and that damned Konoha." Naruto said darkly

"I am going to level with you, I can help you get revenge on Konoha first you have to meet my master. Who should be here any minute now.." Kabuto said with a smile.

 _Knock. Knock._

The door opened to reveal a pale white skinned man with golden snake eyes. He paced around the room and sat at the foot of Naruto's bed.

"Do you know who I am Naruto?" he asked

"Not exactly" Naruto replied

"My name is Orochimaru. Formerly one of the Three Sannin. I want you to help me get revenge on Konoha. Will you help me Naruto?" Orochimaru asked with a small smile

"What are your terms" Naruto asked

"Smart kid, my terms are these, for the time being you will go back to Konoha with Kabuto to be my insiders during the upcoming Chunin exams in a few months. You will participate in these. I will train you for a while until the exams then you will enter Konoha 'injured'." Orochimaru explained.

"I see, seems to me you have more planned up your sleeve." Naruto said curiously.

"Your astuteness astounds me boy, yes there is but I will reveal more in due time get some rest… Kabuto, Momochi and Haku are going to be Manda's sacrifices for the deal. Understand." Orochimaru said.

"Completely" Kabuto said as the two men walked off.

* * *

( _Konoha_ )

Team Seven walked into the Hokage tower to turn in the mission from Wave.

"Our mission is complete Hokage." Kakashi said with confidence.

"Where is young Uzumaki" Hiruzen said concerned

"Well… We ran across a rouge-nin in Wave and he killed Naruto. We couldn't get the body." Sakura explained.

"He tried to protect us and failed… he was too weak against him" Sasuke chimed in

"He was a good hearted boy, shame really… We will set up a funeral for him. Hiruzen stated.

A few days pass and the team learns that the Chunin exams are coming up, Kakashi tells them that since they are down by one that they can take the exams, but it is going to be a lot more difficult in doing so. Soon after Naruto's funeral comes to pass, only a few people showed up. Iruka, Kiba, Shikamaru, and the Hokage were there. Everyone else was out on missions or did not care. Most residents were cheering the death of the "Demon". It was almost like a celebration for them.

* * *

( _With Naruto_ )

Naruto was currently in what is now known the Land of Sound. Across from him sat a scroll and Orochimaru.

"Do you know what this is Naruto?" Orochimaru asked

"A scroll of some kind obviously." Naruto quipped.

"Haha, yes, more specifically a summoning contract, with the Snakes." Orochimaru explained.

"With Snakes?" Naruto asked

"Yes, there are three major summons, Snakes, Toads, and Slugs. Of course there are minor ones like Dogs and Monkeys, but Snakes are the best." Orochimaru said with a grin

"So how do I enter a contract?" the blonde questioned.

"First I have to summon the boss, Manda… **Summoning Jutsu!** " Orochimaru yelled

 _POOF!_

In a cloud of smoke a giant black snake appeared. It looked down angrily at Orochimaru.

" **Why have you summoned me Orochimaru?** "

"Our deal of course Lord Manda the boy is here now, and Kabuto already has your sacrifices, living and waiting for your approval." Orochimaru said with a bow

" **Right… Hmm… These sacrifices will suffice, what is your name boy?"**

"Naruto, Lord Manda." Naruto gulped

The giant snake ate his sacrifices and nodded at Orochimaru and left in a poof of smoke.

"He is a feisty one. Anyway you have the approval of the boss summon to enter the contract. Sign your name in blood and put your fingerprints below that." Orochimaru commanded

Naruto did as he was told and signed his name. Orochimaru rolled up the contract and it disappeared into smoke.

"Now summoning takes a fair amount of chakra. You have to concentrate it in your hand as well as use a bit of blood to make the summon." Orochimaru ordered.

"Ok, **Summoning Jutsu** " Naruto yelled

In a poof of smoke a medium sized Red and Black snake appeared.

" **Hey who summoned me"** the snake asked

"I did" Naruto replied

The snake looked down at the boy and inspected him

" **So you are the one who summoned me… my name is Akiro.** " The snake said

"Nice to meet you, are you my personal summon?" Naruto asked

" **Yes, in doing so I am honored to give you this mark like Orochimaru has** " Akiro said

The snake lowered his head to Naruto's forearm and a snake seal appeared. Then Akiro disappeared.

"Congrats Naruto, you are a summoner of snakes. Is there anything you wish to learn today?" Orochimaru asked

"Yes, better Taijutsu and some Ninjutsu so I am prepared for the exam." Naruto replied.

"You are more like me than I originally suspected. I will teach you these things, Snake style Taijutsu and your change in chakra nature, this will help me teach you Ninjutsu." Orochimaru replied with a smile

"What's change in Chakra nature?" the blonde asked

"It refers to the five elements, Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. Most people have one nature they are more attuned to, this makes it easier for them to learn jutsu of that element." Orochimaru explained.

"I see" Naruto replied

"We use special paper that is made from a tree that absorbs chakra, you channel chakra into it to see what nature you have, ash means fire, crumple means lightning, damp means water, sliced means wind and dirt means earth." Orochimaru explained

Naruto grabbed the paper and channeled his chakra into it. The paper got damp and it wrinkled. Orochimaru was awestruck.

"I have never seen a person as young as you have two affinities, usually it takes years to train to have two. This means you have more secrets in your arsenal. Anyway let's begin your training." Orochimaru said.

* * *

( _Two Months Later_ )

' _Remember what Orochimaru_ - _sensei said, I have to blend in with Konoha again. From what I heard they think I am dead… They are in for a surprise.'_ Naruto thought as he came to the gate.

"Halt who goes there" the guard said

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as he flashed his ID

In a matter of moments, he was surrounded by ANBU and taken to the Hokage tower.

"Naruto is that you boy?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes, it is me, albeit a bit banged up." Naruto replied

"We all thought you were dead!" Hiruzen said shocked

"Obviously not, I can take a few hits, I had to piece myself back together" Naruto replied.

Team Seven then walked in and Kakashi looked like he saw a ghost.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, it's me" Naruto said happily

"This means we can take the Chunin exams together" Sakura said happily.

"I guess so! We will blow them out of the water." Naruto replied

"Good to see you Naruto." Kakashi said

"Likewise" Naruto said promptly.

Naruto then took his leave, but stopped beside Kakashi and whispered

"I will hurt you for this. A day will come when you think you're safe and happy, and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth. Then you will know the debt is paid."

Naruto then walked out of the room to his apartment to meet Kabuto.

 **That's the end of chapter 2 hope you all enjoyed. Also hope you don't mind with the time line tweaks… Xeron out :D**


End file.
